Almost Human
by ConnorArlington
Summary: The Crystal Gems have been living on Earth so long, they've almost become human themselves. Our favorite couples find their happiness, and a plan to get rid of Peridot for good goes horribly wrong. Will the Crystal Gems ever be truly happy, or will the wounds of the past haunt them for eternity? Finale in Thousands Year Fairytale trilogy
1. Prologue: Project Morganite

_Story is rated T for language and mild, frequent violence. Trigger warnings will be labeled as needed and chapter recaps will be provided for those who choose to skip._

A/N: I haven't gotten to making a cover for this story yet, so if one of you guys want to show off your cover making skills and allow me to use your image, I'll dedicate the story to you. Updates will be coming at a steady pace (either daily or every other day-ish) since I've got a big chunk of this written.

As always, enjoy the story and tell me what you think! I love hearing about your opinions!

Happy reading,

Connor

* * *

What are you doing here?" Peridot demanded, regaining her bearings. "You're supposed to be on Homeworld."

"Blue Diamond sent me." Prasiolite stated. "Because you're too incompetent to handle this mission on your own."

"Incompetent?! I'm not incompetent! It's this ancient gem technology-"

"Enough with the excuses, Peridot." She interrupted. "I've been sent to assist you, so either you cooperate, or I take over your mission in its entirety. Diamond Authority orders."

"Alright, whatever."

"What are your plans?" Prasiolite inquired.

"To reuse the ancient technology and reactivate the Kindergarten. So far I've been unsuccessful."

"I can see that." The olive gem paced the room, the moonlight encasing her in shadow. "And just how do you plan to reactivate the Kindergarten? All of the gem shards were used for fusion experiments back on Homeworld.." She shuddered internally at the thought of it, but retained her composure.

"I have... other plans." Peridot answered vaguely. "Plans where Gem shards are unnecessary."

As if on cue, Peridot's reformed Robonoids entered the room, emptying their cargo onto the floor.

"A human, Peridot? Are you fucking insane? We're not supposed to get involved with the humans. You know this."

"She won't be human for long, Prasiolite. Not if my experiments work." Peridot turned to her Robonoids. "Place her in the cell, and give her another dosage. She can't be awake until everything is prepared."

Wordlessly, they followed her command, locking her in a cell and jabbing a syringe into the back of her shoulder.

"What's your plan, Peridot?" Prasiolite demanded, eyes narrowing. "This is going against your orders."

"Orders never meant anything to me." Peridot proceeded. "I plan to inject molecular gem pieces into the human's body, and place it in the incubator, where she'll remain for a week. Her human body will enter stasis, and the gem will develop. Once this process is complete, we remove her, and implant at the injection site. Then she will be under our complete control."

Prasiolite nodded. "And if anything goes wrong?" She prompted.

"We dispose of her and try again with another subject."

She nodded again, staying silent. The experiment was basically torture, and this violated her ethics greatly, but she had no other option. Maintaining cover was her main priority, but maybe she'd try to fix things afterwards.

"What of her feelings?" She questioned.

"The sedation that puts her in stasis will temporarily numb her nerve endings." Peridot replied matter-of-factly. "As for emotions, well, those should go away when the implant is installed."

Connie's eyes slowly fluttered open, the darkness of the base surrounding her. She attempted to cry out, but her voice was dry and gravelly, lodged in her throat. She couldn't move her arms or legs, or anything else. Terror slowly coursed its way through her, her heart pounding with adrenaline.

"Ah. It's awake." Peridot smirked, looming over her.

"I'm not an it." Connie growled, her fear hidden in the sharpness of her voice.

The green gem laughed humorlessly. "You're not even worthy of that title, waste of existence. Although your cockiness is quite amusing." She hauled Connie up off the floor by the arm, producing a dagger from her weapons holster. She laughed again upon seeing Connie's eyes widen in fear, and quickly slit the ropes around her ankles. Keeping a tight grip, she dragged her across the room.

Unused to being upright, Connie stumbled after her, unable to keep up with her pace. She attempted to yank her arm away from the green gem, but to no avail. She was no match for her ironclad grip.

"Weakling human." Peridot scoffed. "I thought you were better than that." She unbound her wrists, then quickly strapped her to a table before she could regain mobility.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Connie protested.

"Shut up, human, or I'll make this more painful for you than it already is."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll just be making some improvements." Peridot turned her back, and the young girl took in her surroundings. Glowing pink, yellow, and blue vials lined the walls, bubbles floating in the liquids in a similar fashion to that of lava lamps. The motion reflected in the shadows that stretched along the walls. Fragments of shattered gemstone covered the desk, the surface littered with crystalline shards. The green gem wielded a syringe, examining it for a moment, filling it with the pink liquid. She scooped up the gem shards in the palm of her hand, sifting through it, selecting the smallest of pieces. She poured them into the vial and sealed it, twirling it around in her fingertips.

"A masterpiece in the making." She murmured, a dark smirk creeping across her lips. She approached the human girl, finding humor in the terror shining in her eyes. She loosened the strap restraining her right wrist, gripping her forearm tightly. She injected the serum into the top of her wrist, slowly easing the fluid into her body, eyes shining with excitement. The human girl screamed in pain, but Peridot paid her no attention, instead strapping her wrist back down and making her way to the vials.

Connie's wrist burned and ached, the injection site pulsing slightly. The gem shards bit underneath her skin, slightly piercing the lower layers. She couldn't move to relieve the pain, which made it all the more agonizing. "What are you doing to me?!" She shouted, the pain leaking into her voice and falling from her eyes.

"Soon enough, you will know." Peridot responded simply. She jabbed the syringe again into the back of the girl's neck, repeating the injection process.

Connie shivered as the icy liquid coursed through her, and soon the pain in her wrist faded away, replaced by a numbing cold. Her eyelids grew heavier, and her tears ceased their falling. She barely registered Peridot coming back with the final syringe, filled with the yellow liquid from the vial on the wall, and infusing the liquid into her right shoulder. The world blurred before her, and she slipped into darkness, the whispers of her mind silencing completely.

After ensuring she was completely unconscious, Peridot disposed of the syringe, and unstrapped her from the table. She attached monitors to her body to keep track of her vitals and turned off the lights as she exited the room. She dug through her pocket and pulled out her log date recorder.

"Phase one of Project Morganite is complete."


	2. Chapter One: I'm Still Searching

"When do you think she'll come back?" Steven wondered aloud, staring at the picture of her on the screen of his phone.

"It's unlikely that she'll ever return." Garnet replied simply.

"Don't say that!" Pearl exclaimed in a hushed tone. "We can't let him lose hope…"

"It's the truth, Pearl. And we're not going to lie to Steven, even if it hurts him."

"I suppose you're right." Pearl sighed. "I'm sorry, Steven. This must be really hard on you."

Steven nodded his head sorrowfully. "I just hope she's okay.."

"I'm sure she's found someplace safe to stay." Garnet reassured him. "And, maybe someday you'll find each other again."

Pearl nodded in agreement. "Connie will be okay, wherever she ended up."

Steven switched off his phone. "I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight, guys." He faked a small smile, then headed up the stairs to the loft.

The two said their goodnights, leaving him in peace for the night.

"Should we head to our room?" Garnet asked. "It's almost midnight."

Pearl yawned softly. "That would be best."

Garnet picked her up and held her in her arms like a small child, Pearl's laughter echoing throughout the house.

"I can walk just fine, Garnet." Pearl wrapped her arms around the red gem's neck, lying her head on her chest.

"I know. I just want to carry you." She chuckled softly, gently pressing her lips to the top of her forehead. She carried Pearl into her bedroom, and set her down gently on the bed.

As soon as Garnet laid down, Pearl curled up beside her, resting her hand on hers. "I can't stand seeing Steven like that…" She murmured.

"I know." Garnet agreed. "But there's nothing else we can do. Connie's disappeared. I don't even see her in my future vision."

Pearl's eyes widened. "You don't think…" She trailed off, not wanting to speak the words.

"No." Garnet responded. "I don't think she's dead. She's just very well hidden." She grasped her hand in reassurance.

Pearl entwined her fingers with the red gem's. "Maybe we should look for her.."

"It's been a month, Pearl." Garnet sighed. "If she was to be found, we'd have found her already."

"We can't just give up.. Steven will be crushed."

"I know. But, if Connie doesn't want to be found, then we need to let her be. Her entire life has been uprooted."

Pearl stayed silent for a few moments, letting the thought sink in. "Garnet.." She finally whispered, her voice full of pain.

"What is it, Pearl?" She murmured, running her fingertips through her hair.

"Is all of this our fault?"

"Of course not, Pearl.. What makes you think that?"

"The riot started because of us. And Connie was hurt in the riot." She choked slightly on a cry, her voice caught in her throat.

Garnet pulled her closer to her, wrapping her in a tight embrace. "None of this is our fault, Pearl. I promise you that. Humans hate what they don't understand. That's why they rioted. They don't understand us, Pearl, and they never will. It took Connie getting hurt to make them realize the fault in their actions, and Connie's mother acted out of love, to protect her. This isn't our fault."

Pearl hugged her tightly, wrapping her arms around the red gem's abdomen. "I'm sorry.." She murmured, tears falling onto the sheets.

"You don't have to be sorry." Garnet held her as close to her as she could without hurting her.

"I shouldn't cry on you all the time…" She shifted slightly in her embrace.

"I don't mind, Pearl. It's a sign of trust." She looked straight into her deep blue eyes. "I don't want you to suffer anything alone." She gently placed her lips upon hers, resting her hands on her waist gently. Pearl turned to face her, her body aligned with Garnet's, hands hovering hesitantly around her waist. Garnet gently took the white gems hands and rested them on her sides, sensing her hesitation. The white gem leaned closer to her, slightly more comfortable than she had been. After a moment, she pulled away, a bright blush on her face. She moved off of Garnet, repositioning by her side.

"Too far?"

Pearl shook her head slightly. "Not at all." She laid her head in the crook of her shoulder. "I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too." Garnet smiled slightly, pressing her lips against her forehead, just above her gem.

Pearl blushed darker, a soft light glowing from her gem. Her eyelids fluttered closed, and she began to drift off into sleep.

Steven laid awake into the night, watching the clouds drift across the sky, covering and uncovering the moon. He held his phone close to his chest, physically flinching at the aching inside him.

"I won't stop looking for you." He vowed. "I have to see you again, at least just one more time…"

The night quickly transitioned to day, and when he awoke, Steven hadn't even remembered falling asleep. He jumped up as he realized it was light out and grabbed his cheeseburger backpack. The zippers had gotten harder to opened, and the colors were fading, but Steven still used the backpack for nearly everything. He headed down to the kitchen to make a sandwich, grabbing a water bottle and a plastic bag.

He shouldered his backpack and grabbed his jacket off the hook before making his way out the door. The early sunlight warmed him, a small smile spreading across his face as he looked up at the violet sky. "Connie always loved the sunrise.." He tensed slightly at the thought of her, but proceeded onwards. He waved at the many people who greeted him, but never stopped to converse. He hadn't done so for a long time, not since Connie had disappeared.

He took a bus to the very last stop, and stepped off. His stomach rumbled slightly, and he'd already eaten his sandwich as he'd travelled.

"Guess I should've packed a better lunch.." He thought to himself, walking down the sidewalk from the bus stop, fiddling with the twenty dollar bill he'd been lucky enough to leave in his jeans. A few miles downward, he came across a small cafe, and decided to stop in. He sat up at the bar stool and patiently waited for the waitress to notice him.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir." She said after a few moments. "I didn't see you there." She looked him over, recognition flashing in her eyes. She said nothing of the fact. "What can I get you today?"

Steven placed his order, toying with his phone as he waited for her to return. After he'd eaten, and paid for his dinner, a thought came to his mind as he watched the waitress walk into the back room.

"Miss?" He called after her, but she hadn't heard. He thought hard, and recalled her name from the tag label on her shirt. "Cheryl?"

The girl turned to face him. "Yes?" She asked, walking back up to the counter.

He pulled up the picture of Connie on his phone. "Please.. Have you seen her?"


	3. Chapter Two: The Cliffs

"I know who that is." She answered, keeping her voice down.

"You've gotta help me find her!" Steven pleaded. "Please. I-I love her. I don't wanna lose her."

Cheryl nodded, walking over and flipping the sign on the Cafe door to Closed. "Look.. Steven, right? Connie was here. She stayed in a motel room across the street. But, one night she up and disappeared. All of her stuff is still in the room. She didn't bail. Something happened to Connie Maheswaran, Steven. And it's up to you to figure it out. She told me all about you- your family, your abilities… If a gem is behind this, which I suspect that there is, you're the only one who can save her."

Steven's eyes welled up with tears as he took it all in. "Have you heard from her since she disappeared?"

"No. Not a word. I'm so sorry…"

"It isn't your fault." A sudden thought struck inside him. "It was Peridot."

"I have no idea who or what that is." Cheryl said honestly. "But find her, Steven. You two deserve each other."

Steven nodded. "Thank you, Cheryl."

"Anytime. Now go and find your Peridot. Then come back, both of you, if you don't mind. I'd like a word with her."

"Of course." He walked out of the diner, and took the bus back home. He had a lot of explaining to do.

"Steven! You can't just run off like that!" Pearl exclaimed.

"I left a note on the counter." Steven explained calmly. He'd expected a reaction from Pearl, and wouldn't flip out on her.

"There's no note, Steven. Nothing."

He stuck his hand in his jeans pocket, producing the note. "I left in a rush. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Even if you had left the note, Steven, you can't just go gallivanting all on your own. You could get hurt!"

"Pearl." Garnet laid her hands on Pearl's shoulders. "Steven's fourteen, and very responsible. Have a little faith in him."

Pearl sighed. "You're right… I'm sorry, Steven. I just get so worried when you're out there all alone."

"It's alright." Steven smiled slightly, nodding sympathetically. "But, I have good news."

"Should we get the others?" Garnet questioned.

"No, that's alright. I'll tell them later."

"I think I know what happened to her."

Pearl's eyes widened. "Steven. Nothing happened to Connie. She ran away."

"She did. And I know where she went. The person she stayed with said that she just disappeared one night, and left all of her things. Connie's not like that."

"I think that Peridot could likely be responsible." Garnet replied. "If it's any chance at all that she's there, we need to go find her."

"We'll need a plan." Pearl interjected. "We can't just storm the base at random."

Garnet nodded. "You're right. I'll go and get the others."

"Do we have a map of the Kindergarten?" Julianna asked.

"We do," Pearl answered. "But it's been partially destroyed, so it's likely inaccurate."

"Still. It might help to have a general idea of the Kindergarten's layout…"

Garnet stood and carefully took the portrait of Rose Quartz off the wall. Removing it from it's frame, she turned it over, revealing a full scale map on the back of the portrait.

"How long has that been there?" Pearl questioned.

"The portrait is merely a cover up to hide the map." Garnet replied. "As soon as the map was made, the portrait was drawn."

Julianna examined the map, trying to remember the brief period of time she'd spent in the Kindergarten. She'd gone there to assist Peridot in returning the injector she'd stolen, which was then returned to a chamber beneath the ground.

"There." She picked up a pencil, writing a small 'x' on the map. "That's where we need to go."

"There's nothing beneath that elevator, Julianna." Amethyst glanced at her and erased the small mark. "It only goes upwards."

The other Crystal Gems began to discuss their plan, and she was forgotten.

Steven placed a hand on her wrist. "I believe in you." He whispered, smiling with encouragement.

She looked at him wordlessly, eyes full of tears. She stood, his hand falling off her wrist, silently exiting the temple. She scaled the cliff the temple was built upon until she reached the very top. She sat on the edge, pulling her knees to her chest. Resting her arm across her knees, she examined her gem. The light reflected off its facets, but she paid no attention to it.

"Everyone always underestimated me… I thought it'd be different here."

With a heavy sigh, she closed her eyes, silently willing herself not to cry.

"Do I even belong anywhere?"

"Julianna?"

The blonde looked up. "Oh." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Hey, Steven."

"What's wrong?" He asked, lips turned in a concerned expression.

"People treated me this way back on Homeworld too. So did any humans I tried to help. I wrongly expected things to be different here… I thought it'd be different with Amethyst too."

"I believe in you, Julianna. Your plan is worth a shot, just as much as theirs is. And I'll help you."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to."

"Alright… Peridot has a hidden room that she dug out underneath the elevator after the Kindergarten's construction was finished, and all the maps were printed. I've been in there before. Years and years ago."

Steven nodded. "We have to sneak in the room somehow. Does Peridot sleep?"

"She always used to… I don't think she would've quit."

"Alright. A midnight ambush, then."

"You sure you can handle that, Steven?"

"I would do anything for Connie. Is a midnight ambush okay with you?"

"Yeah." Julianna answered. "Amethyst keeps me up late at night all the time."

"Okay then, it's settled. Tomorrow at midnight."

Julianna nodded. "Thanks for coming out here, Steven. It means the world to me."

"Anytime… I just, um, don't know how to get down."

Julianna picked him up, and placed him atop her narrow shoulder. "You gonna be okay up there?"

Steven clung tightly to her neck. "Yep!" He laughed and screamed as she carried him down the cliff, nearly falling several times.

"Let's not do that again." Julianna set him down on the porch.

"Sorry about that." Steven chuckled awkwardly.

"Not a problem. Let's just, um, leave the shoulder carrying to Garnet from now on. I'm not exactly built for that."

Steven nodded.

Amethyst came barreling out of the house, tightly hugging Julianna.

"Whoa! Holy shit, Amethyst, you're going to kill me one of these days!" She laughed and hugged her back.

Amethyst laughed. "Where'd you two run off to?"

"Places." Steven answered with a grin.

"You're such a tease, Steven."

"I'll tell you if you catch me!" He bolted down the steps.

"Steven Tag!" Amethyst declared, shapeshifting herself into a purple version of Steven.

Julianna watched from the porch, smiling and rolling her eyes.

What a bunch of dorks.


	4. Chapter Three: Midnight Escapade

Julianna crept up the stairs to Steven's loft, trying her best to keep silent. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl didn't know about the mission, and it had to stay that way.

"Steven." She whispered, tiptoeing over to the boy's bed. "Steven, wake up."

He groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Is it time?" He asked.

"A little bit past, actually.. It's twelve-ten."

He nodded and climbed out of bed, already dressed. "It's just us, right?"

"That was the plan."

"Alright."

The two quietly made their way down the stairs, and out the door.

"Where are you guys off to?" Amethyst was leaning against the railing, staring out at the ocean.

"Amethyst, it's midnight. What are you doing up?" Julianna countered, avoiding the question.

"I woke up, and you weren't there," She answered. "So I thought maybe you were outside. What are you two even doing?"

"We're raiding the Kindergarten. There's a basement below the elevator, I've been in there before. That's where we think Connie is, so we're going to go and look. We made the plan while you and the others ignored us and our ideas." Julianna crossed her arms.

"What if she's in there? Then what?"

"Then we bust her out."

"And if Peridot catches you? You especially need to be careful of her."

"I'll be fine, Amethyst. I'm not a goddess damned pansy."

"You don't have to snap at me.."

Julianna flinched sharply, coming back to her senses upon hearing the hurt in her voice. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Nevermind." Amethyst said dejectedly. "It doesn't matter. Just go."

"Amethyst… I didn't mean it like that." She wrapped her arms around her neck from behind.

"It's fine. I deserved it, anyway. I shouldn't have doubted you."

"Come with us." Julianna gently grasped her hand. "Please?"

Amethyst nodded once, straightening her posture. "Alright. Let's go."

The trio tiptoed across the desolate Kindergarten landscape, the moon hanging high overhead. They were silent, the high stakes of the mission looming above their heads. If they failed, Connie's life could be even more endangered, as well as their own. Finally, they reached the entrance of the Kindergarten.

"Alright, here's the plan." Julianna spoke. "We all sneak into the elevator, and get into the basement. Steven will search for Connie while Amethyst stands as a guard. I'll distract Peridot, if need be."

"Let's go kick some butt." Amethyst grinned, a sparkle of excitement in her eyes.

"No, Amethyst. This isn't a fighting mission." Julianna sighed. "We can't risk the children's safety. You know this."

"I can hear you, you know." Steven interjected. "And I'm hardly a child. I'm almost fifteen!"

Julianna sighed softly. "You're right, Steven. But we can't risk your safety, regardless. The gems would kill us all if you came back injured."

"I know." Steven replied. "Now come on. Let's get going." He made his way towards the elevator, the others close behind. He stepped inside, his eyes scanning over the control panels.

"There's no down button." He observed.

"That's the point, Steven." Julianna pressed the upwards button with her palm, and popped off the metal sheet it was attached to, revealing a lever. "It's supposed to be a secret."

"Whoa." Steven's eyes widened. "Peridot is smarter than I thought…"

"She's not dumb, Steven." Julianna flicked the lever. "She may not do well with using her intelligence, but she has thousands of years' worth of stuff in her head."

The elevator doors opened with a soft ping, and they stepped out. "Alright, Steven. Stay quiet, and don't touch anything. Peridot likes to work with corrosive chemicals."

The boy nodded, and headed down the hallway with nimble steps. He produced a thin pen flashlight from his pocket, keeping the beam focused on the ground. He shone the light on the wall, freezing in terror as the beam crossed across the Robonoids.

"Whoa…" He murmured, staring intently at them. "How did she do this?... Focus, Steven! Connie's more important." He ran the light along the wall, gasping slightly at what he'd found.

"Connie… What happened to you?"

He made his way over to her, eyes widened in horror. She'd been strapped to a table, with wires connected to the veins in her wrist. He lifted her wrist, the one empty of wires, and pressed his thumb to her vein.

Nothing.

He tried again, still met with nothing.

"No… Connie, please.." He pressed his fingertips against the vein in her neck, eyes shining with tears.

No pulse.

The sun rose over the beach house as the trio finally returned from their mission.

"Steven… You can't say anything to Pearl and Garnet." Julianna sighed. "This mission needs to stay secret."

"I understand." Steven nodded slowly.

"I'm so sorry for your loss… I never would've guessed that Peridot was that despicable…"

Steven said nothing.

Garnet stood up from her bed, carefully untangling herself from Pearl, and lying her back down. She stepped out of the room, silently shutting the door.

"What are you three doing?" She asked, puzzled to see the three gems standing in the doorway.

"We went out to play Steven Tag." Steven replied, faking optimism a little too well.

Garnet nodded. "Alright. I've gotta go on a mission, if somebody wouldn't mind telling Pearl when she wakes up."

"Can I come with you?" Steven asked. Truthfully, he just wanted to get out of the house, and keep his mind off Connie.

Garnet thought for a moment, then nodded. "Sure, if you're up for it."

Steven grinned. "Alright! Bye guys! Congratulations on winning the game, Amethyst!" He rushed over to the warp pad, waiting excitedly to see where they were going.

Garnet warped them away to the island. "Okay, Steven. What were you really doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you weren't playing Steven Tag. That's always a very loud game, and I didn't hear anything." She looked down to him in slight disapproval. "So, tell me what you were doing."

"We went on a mission." Steven confessed.

"To the Kindergarten?" Garnet questioned.

"Yes. What Julianna said yesterday was true, Garnet. There really is a secret floor underneath that elevator. A-And Connie's there…"

"Is she alright?"

"She was strapped to a table, with a wire coming out of her wrist… I-I couldn't get her pulse."

Garnet nodded silently.

"So, what's this mission for, anyway?" Steven asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Garnet responded.

Steven nodded.

"It might be for a really long time. You can't talk about this to anyone, not even me, unless we're completely alone."

"I can keep it. I promise."

"Alright." She bent down and whispered in his ear.

Steven gasped, eyes alight with excitement. "Oh my gosh, Garnet!" He exclaimed.

Garnet chuckled. "Remember, Steven. Absolute secrecy."

He nodded eagerly. "Right!"

Garnet grinned, ruffling his hair. "Stay up here and wait, alright?"

"Okay." He sat down on the shore, watching as Garnet dove into the ocean. He curled up, eyelids getting heavier, and eventually dozed off on the sand.


	5. Chapter Four: Awakening

"Steven. Wake up." Garnet shook the boy gently.

Steven groaned wordlessly, rubbing his eyes. "How long was I asleep?"

"Long enough to get a sunburn… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you here." She scanned her eyes over the beach.

"That's alright. I have lotion in my backpack." He brushed the sand off the material, and pulled out the tube of lotion, smearing it onto his reddened arms. "I kinda look like you now, Garnet." He chuckled softly.

Garnet nodded. "Just a little. Come on, let's get you home. The others will be worried." She lifted him onto her shoulders, and carried him to the warp pad. "Remember, Steven. Not a word about what I told you, okay?"

"Steven! What happened to you?!" Pearl exclaimed in a panic.

"Just a little sunburn." Steven replied calmly. "I'll be okay."

"I should've reminded him to use sunblock. It was my fault." Garnet set Steven down on the floor.

"It's fine, Garnet. I've got my healing spit, remember?" He raised his hand towards his mouth.

"Wait. Wash your hands first. You've still got lotion on them."

"Oh. Right. Thanks, Garnet." He rushed up the stairs to his bathroom.

"Where were you two all day?" Pearl turned to face Garnet.

"Searching the island for more gem creatures." Garnet replied.

"Didn't Steven's friend kill them off?" She raised an eyebrow.

"That was just the one."

"Alright." She wrapped her arms around the taller gem's neck, laying her head on her chest. "I missed you."

Garnet wrapped her arms around her waist, lightly kissing the top of her head. "I missed you too." She bit the inside of her lip discreetly, trying to hide her guilt. Lying to the rest of her team she could handle, but not telling Pearl the truth ripped her apart inside.

"Are you okay, Garnet? You seem a little off." Pearl looked up at her, staring into her eyes through the visor.

"I'm fine." She smiled slightly, hoping to brush the doubt away.

Pearl nodded, a look of uncertainty on her face. But, she said nothing more. Instead, she kissed her, gently curling her fingers in Garnet's hair. She leaned into her, a soft light pouring from her gem. Their hearts beat in perfect sync, Pearl's thin, velvet lips pressed against Garnet's tougher ones, like interlocking pieces of a puzzle. The embrace was tender and gentle, neither of the two wanting it to end.

But eventually, it did.

"I love you."

Peridot paced across the stone floor impatiently, her footsteps echoing throughout the room. The week was almost over, and the tests should've been already completed, but the final phase hadn't even started. Deciding not to wait, she lifted the syringe off the corner table, and walked over to her test subject, taking her wrist in her hand, placing her fingers on the veins.

Nothing.

Irritated, she injected the syringe into the back of her shoulder, then tossed the empty vial into the waste bin. She made her way to her computer along the opposite wall and activated it, the room illuminated with a dull green glow. She tapped her fingers on the edge of the desk, waiting for it to power on.

"All systems online. State a command."

"Activate the chip." Peridot declared, watching the screen with careful eyes. Voice controlled technology could go horribly wrong if caution wasn't practiced.

"Chip activated."

"Remove subject from stasis."

"Subject will emerge from stasis in T-Minus ten seconds."

Peridot shut down the computer, then glanced over at the table. She lifted the girl's wrist and checked again for a pulse.

Faint, but steady.

She disconnected the wire from her opposite wrist, and waited.

Connie slowly opened her eyes, blinking to adjust to the faint daylight. She went to rub her sore wrist, doubling over in agony from merely brushing her fingers over the severely bruised flesh. Her stomach constricted, the muscles in her back tensed. Sh squeezed her eyes shut tightly, gritting her teeth. A full length mirror hung on the wall across the room, and she glanced into it. Her skin tone had lightened, and streaks of soft pink painted her unevenly cut shoulder length hair. Miniscule flecks of pink colored her irises.

"You're awake." Prasiolite stepped into the room, her elongated shadow stretching across the floor behind her. "How are you feeling?"

Connie blinked, unable to speak.

The olive gem handed her a metal canister of water, diluted with medication. "Drink this." She instructed. "Slowly. Your body is still weak from the transformation."

She raised the canister to her lips, slowly sipping the water. She suddenly became aware of how dehydrated she was, and it was emptied within moments.

Prasiolite gestured to her wrist, which was a deep shade of indigo, nearly black. "The medication in the water should help that go away soon. Don't touch it, in the meantime." She took the canister back from the girl and set it on a table. "Where is your gem?"

"My gem?" Connie asked, her voice crackly from lack of use.

She nodded. "That's what the injections and stasis were for. A procedure to make you one of us." She ran a hand along her arm, and the girl cowered.

"Relax. I just need to find your gem. I won't hurt you." Her fingertips rested on her shoulder, and she moved the sleeve of her shirt. "Here."

Connie flinched sharply as she touched her shoulder, and pulled it away.

"Sorry. I didn't realize that was bruised too. I'll have to up your dosage."

She stepped out of the room with the canister, only to return a moment later with it refilled. She handed it to Connie, scanning her eyes over her. "You've been unconscious about a week. Maybe two. Once your gem has developed, and your injection site has healed, we'll start on your training." She paused for a moment. "I also suggest you don't run. Your body's in no condition to take such a journey, and without the medication in the water, you won't heal properly, and you'll die."

Connie nodded in understanding, and she was left alone again.


	6. Chapter Five: Solitude

"Pearl, the rescue mission's cancelled." Garnet declared, walking into the kitchen.

"Why?" Pearl dried her hands and set down the towel.

"Connie's been killed. Steven, Julianna and Amethyst found her."

"Oh my stars…" Pearl murmured. "Is Steven going to be okay?"

"He's been through quite a shock." Garnet replied. "He needs his space to grieve, but he'll come around eventually."

Pearl nodded, starting up the stairs. She leaned against the wall, arms crossed, watching Steven carefully. Sorrow shone in her eyes as she stared at the grieving child.

"My poor baby…"

Garnet wrapped her arms around her and stood behind her, acting as a wall of support, which Pearl leaned against, defeated. Her heart ached for Steven, but there was nothing she could do. The white gem cried into her lover's chest, the heavy weight of the situation slowly settling itself on her shoulders. He would likely become absent and withdrawn, as she had done after the death of Rose Quartz. She had been dragged back into her life by the obligations of raising her deceased friend's child, but Steven had lost more than she had, and he might never be the same again.

Steven sat on the floor, staring out his bedroom window, watching the waves roll against the shore. He pulled his knees inward, a hole slowly forming in his chest. He had seen Connie's lifeless form, taken her cold hand in his, felt her cold, pulseless veins against his fingertips. But he couldn't shake the feeling, a small glimmer of hope inside him.

Maybe Connie isn't dead after all.

"I have to see her one last time." He vowed to himself, speaking to the empty air. "And I have to rescue her." His breath caught in his throat, tears stinging in his eyes. "I love you, Connie Maheswaran. With all my heart." He drew the curtains closed, not wanting to let the light in any longer, the landscape she had always loved to heavy a burden to stand. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and rested his forehead on his knees, tears cascading into the denim fabric.

"I can't lose you…"

After what seemed like hours, the tears began to subside, and he wearily closed his eyes, body aching from his poor posture. Not bothering to climb into bed, he laid down on his side and fell asleep, the world slipping away from him.

Peridot walked into the room where Connie was being kept. "Is the subject awake and responsive?"

"Yes." Prasiolite responded.

"And has she been healing?"

"That's a question you should be asking her, Peridot." The olive gem gestured to the girl lying on the table.

Peridot rolled her eyes. "Fine. Have your bruises gotten smaller, Morganite?"

Connie looked up at her with confusion. "What?"

"You seriously didn't tell her?!" The triangle-headed woman shouted in frustration. "You've been stripped of your humanity." She explained, venom dripping from her words. "You are now almost a fully-fledged gem, just as much as any of us created on Homeworld. All that's left of your human side are your organs, which we cannot remove, and your memories, which we also cannot remove. Any questions, Morganite?"

Connie blinked, taking it all in, and said nothing.

"You don't have to be so cruel to her, Peridot. Be a little less sharp, for Goddess' sake."

"I'll be whatever I choose to be." Peridot snapped. "Make sure Morganite is healing properly, and speed up the process. We need to begin her training." She turned and left the room, limb enhancers clicking across the floor.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way." Prasiolite apologized. "But, she's right." She checked the chart on the table. "You haven't taken your medication yet today." She went off to get it, leaving Connie alone in the dimly lit room. Her thoughts were still, the voice in her mind being numbed out by the chip she'd been injected with. She had no awareness of this, as was the intent of the system's design.

Prasiolite entered the room, canister in hand. "Is the swelling going down in your injection sites?"

"Yes," Connie responded. "Quite a bit."

"May I?" She reached her hand out towards her wrist. After receiving the okay, she gently placed her fingertips on the fading bruise. "Does this hurt?"

"No. Not at all."

"How about your shoulder?" She pressed her hand against it, and her eyes widened when she didn't get a reaction. "Your gem is protruding. It should come up in another day or so. Once that happens, we'll begin your training."

"I've already been trained." Connie replied. "By Pearl."

"You'll need more training than that to get you through your missions." She replied simply.

"Your gem's fully protruded." Peridot observed, taking careful notes on a tablet. "You're ready to begin your training." She turned to Prasiolite. "Teach her the basics of her gem. How to summon her weapon, how to retreat for regeneration, and how to prevent her gem from cracking."

"Alright." Prasiolite waited for Peridot to leave. "Let's begin."

With shaking legs, Connie stood up, and immediately toppled over.

Prasiolite extended a long arm, taking her hand and pulling her up. "Easy, Morganite. It'll take a little while before you get the hang of walking. You were in suspended animation for nearly a month. Just practice it awhile." She let her stand for a few moments, to help rebuild the strength in her legs, and soon she was running full on sprints around the small room.

"Alright, that's enough of that. Now we need to summon your weapon."

Connie closed her eyes and concentrated, and sure enough, a Khanda sword materialized in her hand. The blade was long and slightly pointed, with both sides sharpened. She gave it a swing to test its weight, and Prasiolite stepped to the side.

"Easy with that, Morganite." She warned.

She moved out of Prasiolite's range, and tried again, swinging it through the air with a calculated aim. The blade was slightly more weighted that she was used to, but manageable.

Prasiolite observed her stance from the corner of her eye. "Maybe Pearl's teachings will help you more than I thought…"


	7. Chapter Six: The Room

Steven stared outside at the water with a blank face, dark circles beginning to form beneath his eyes. He hadn't slept in nearly two days, for every time he tried, nightmares raced through his mind. The loss of his dearest friend was too much for the young boy to bear, but there was no escape. The house, the city, the ocean, the island; everything and everywhere he'd ever been in his lifetime reminded him of Connie. She was always on his mind, her bright smile and warm eyes filling his thoughts, and there was nothing else to fill the vacant space of his daydreams.

"Steven," Pearl walked up the stairs to his loft bedroom, kneeling beside him. "You need to eat something… I don't want you getting sick."

Steven shook his head wearily, not saying a word.

"Your mother did the same thing, whenever we'd lost a warrior." Pearl sighed softly, not realizing she was speaking aloud.

An idea came to Steven's mind, Pearl's words running through his head. "Your mother.."

Rose's Room. That was the answer. It was a long shot, but most certainly worth a try. He patiently waited for Pearl to leave, shying away from her touch whenever she reached out to him.

The gem door chimed softly as it slid open, and closed behind him as he stepped in. The familiar landscape of pink clouds surrounded him, but he wasted no time to marvel in its beauty.

"Room, bring Connie back to me!" He cried desperately, tears swelling in his eyes.

A holographic image appeared before him, looking in over the hidden areas of Peridot's base. He watched with wide eyes as Connie was removed from her stasis, the sound of Peridot's voice making his blood burn. She was responsible for this.

It was always Peridot, Steven supposed. She had caused so much hurt in their lives already; Julianna's late night crying spells, Amethyst trying to comfort her, and now this. But as angry as he was with Peridot, he still had one small glimmer of hope, that maybe someday, Peridot would see the good inside her. Surely there had to be something.

The room spoke to him. "Connie is alive, Steven. Take the Crystal Gems back to the Kindergarten and rescue her." Holographic images of him and the Crystal Gems fighting Peridot flashed before his eyes, and he nearly stumbled with amazement. "Before it's too late." As quickly as they had come, the visions died, the room becoming silent and dark.

"Before it's too late?..." Steven thought to himself. "What could that possibly-" He gasped. "Room, wait! What do you mean by that?!"

There was no answer.

"Julianna, Julianna!" Steven ran to the girl, distraught.

"Whoa." She looked down at him. "What's the matter?"

"Connie's not dead! We have to go back and rescue her!"

Julianna sighed. "Steven… You're just in denial. I'm sorry, but she's gone."

"No she isn't! The room showed her to me!"

Julianna held in a laugh, having no knowledge on the magical properties of Rose Quartz's room, and sighed softly. "It must've just been a dream… I saw her, Steven. And as much as I'd like to think Peridot is incapable of such cruelty… She is."

"Please, you have to believe me!" Steven pleaded. "You're my only hope.."

"Look, I'm sorry, but she's gone. There's nothing I can do to help you."

Amethyst came out onto the porch. She looked him over, taking in his physical state. "Whoa, dude." She flinched slightly. "You look like hell."

Julianna elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ow! What? He does."

"Steven, you're becoming delirious from lack of sleep." Julianna sighed. "You need your rest."

"But… But Connie." He sighed defeatedly, staring hopelessly down towards the ground. Whatever hope he had left in him was nearly gone.

"I know you miss your friend, Steven. But you'll make new friends." Amethyst offered, trying to comfort him.

"She's not dead.." He protested meekly.

Julianna sighed. "I'll go back into the Kindergarten and check, alright? But you need to sleep."

Steven nodded. "Thank you, Julianna." His weary eyes shone with tears. Finally feeling the dragging effects of his lack of proper sleep, his legs gave out, and he fainted on the deck.

"Julianna. I see you've finally returned." Peridot smirked. "Miss me?"

"I'm here on business, Peridot." Julianna scoffed and crossed her arms. "Now where's the girl?"

"You ought to have more respect for the gem that created you." She replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Just answer the question. I don't have time for your games."

"You already know the answer to that question, pet. The girl is gone, I know you've seen her."

"What have you done with her?" Julianna demanded.

"She has been properly disposed of." The green gem sneered.

"I've always known you were despicable… But a killer? That's low, even for scum like you."

"Is that any way to speak to your mistress, Julianna?" She walked across the room to her, anger burning in her eyes.

"You aren't my mistress. I don't belong to you."

Peridot sighed. "What kind of crap has that Amethyst been filling your head with?" She shook her head. "Perhaps you need to be taught a lesson in respect."

"You may have created me, Peridot, but I'm still my own person."

"And that's where you're wrong again. You're not a person. You're a gem." Peridot growled. "My gem." She grabbed at her wrist.

Julianna calmly moved aside. "What have you done with the girl's body? She deserves a proper funeral."

"She has been taken care of. However, if I were you, I'd watch my tongue, or else you might be next."

Julianna turned to leave, feeling Peridot's tight grip on her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home." She answered, trying to tug her arm free.

"Your home?" Peridot laughed, then stopped short, noticing the small star on her shirt. "Why, you little-" She threw her across the room. "I ought to shatter your gem for this! You traitor!"

The pink gem flinched slightly, eyes widening in fear.

A smirk spread across her lips, and she grabbed Julianna by the shoulder, slamming her against the wall. "However, I have a much better idea."

Amethyst paced along the front deck, feeling sick with worry. It had been an entire day since Julianna had gone to find Connie, and she hadn't heard anything from her.

What was I thinking?! Peridot could kill her… Or worse. Amethyst shivered at the thought. Peridot was capable of so many evil deeds, the possibilities were nearly endless. She knew that she couldn't fight Peridot on her own, but she didn't care. Without a second thought, Amethyst ran for the Kindergarten.


	8. Chapter Seven: A Spark of Hope

"Where are Julianna and Amethyst?" Garnet asked. "There are light monsters starting to swarm towards the city, and we need the whole team to take them down quickly."

"I haven't seen them since last night." Steven replied, not saying anything about their earlier conversations.

"Pearl and I will take them alone. You're in no condition to fight." Garnet summoned her gauntlets. "Stay in the house."

"Alright." Steven relented. He was too weak to fight, and had every intention of obeying Garnet's orders. He sank down in the seat near the window, curling his knees into his chest.

"Come on, Pearl. Let's go." Jaw set in anger, Garnet left the house, with Pearl following behind her, leaving Steven behind.

"Where do you think they could have gone?" Pearl questioned.

"I'm not sure." Garnet replied. "But I'm not letting them get away with it. Ever since Julianna showed up, our entire team has been falling apart."

"Garnet.." Pearl pleaded, sympathizing for the pink gem. "Don't be like that, please."

"Well, it's true." Garnet defended. "Amethyst hasn't been focusing in training, and now they're running off. I don't much like it."

"Can you honestly blame her, Garnet? She hasn't been taught-"

"That does not excuse Amethyst's behavior."

"Julianna is not to blame for this. It's Peridot. She's the one responsible."

Garnet nodded curtly. "We'll discuss this later. Right now we have humanity to defend."

The sounds of battle echoed far across the land, reaching distances as far off as the lower levels of the Kindergarten. The basement was dark and empty, completely uninhabited except for Julianna. She knelt in the center of the room, her wrists chained to the floor, her entire body aching from the previous nights, deep blue bruises and small cuts littering her skin, her clothing twisted and ripped in a handful of places.

Desperate for an escape, Julianna dug through her pockets, hoping for anything sharp enough to cause damage.

"I might not be able to regenerate this time, but I refuse to let myself be Peridot's prisoner for the rest of my existence."

She wound her arms around her neck, the skin around her collarbone flushing red. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, her lungs aching from lack of oxygen. Unable to withstand the pressure, she let go, breathing heavily, feeling lightheaded. She glanced around the room, searching for another way. The floor was barren, leaving nothing she could use to escape. There was no other way, and so she tried again, the strong desire for freedom overpowering the physical pain. She disappeared back into her gem, a gentle puff of smoke rising into the air.

Julianna materialized once again, rubbing her free wrists. "Connie!" She glanced over to the girl, unaware of her transformation. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

Morganite gave no response.

"Come on! They'll be back soon, we don't have much time!" She pleaded.

Morganite looked over to her, shaking her head. "I can't leave." Her voice was hoarse from weeks without use.

"Steven misses you, Pearl misses you- come on, Connie!"

Her pleading was cut short by Peridot's reentrance.

"I see you're smarter than I thought, Julianna." Peridot narrowed her eyes, grabbing her tightly by the bruised wrist.

Julianna pulled away, ingnoring the blinding pain coursing through her wrist, she shoved Peridot, sending the green gem stumbling backward. "I'm done being your slave, Peridot!" She shouted. She approached Morganite, reaching her hand out to her. "Come on, Connie."

"She's not going to come with you, because you aren't leaving." Peridot wielded her gem destabilizer, and the pink gem took her chance, grabbing Morganite's arm and running out of the Kindergarten.

"Come back here!" Peridot demanded, charging after the escapades.

Amethyst ran across the landscape, whip in hand. "Julianna!" She shouted, her voice echoing across the expanse.

Julianna turned her head, then bolted towards her, dragging a stumbling Morganite behind her.

Amethyst's eyes widened. "Is that-"

"There's no time! Peridot's coming." She slowed to a stop, breathing heavily. "Where are the others?"

"They had a fight in the city. They should be back soon."

"Good. We're going to need Garnet for this." She tilted her head towards Morganite. "Peridot's brainwashed her somehow."

"I'll go and get the gems." Amethyst shapeshifted into a large bird and took flight, soaring through the air towards the beach house, maneuvering around screaming citizens and intrigued tourists. Swiftly, she landed on the doorstep, switching back to her usual form. She pounded her fist on the door of the beach house. "Steven!"

"What?" Steven jumped up to answer the door. "Hurry, we have to go!"

"Wh-What's going on?" He stammered.

"There's no time to explain. Come on!" She grabbed him by the wrist and flew off again.

"Whoa!" Steven screamed. "Amethyst!"

She set him down on the flat land outstretching from the Kindergarten and whispered, "Look over there."

"Connie!" He ran to her and hugged her tightly, softly crying into her hair. "I missed you…"

Morganite looked down at him, confused. She stood frozen, a response for this action not being programmed into her chip.

"Wh-What's wrong?" He asked, trembling slightly at the vacant look in her eyes. "Did she hurt you?"

Peridot emerged from the Kindergarten, backed by Prasiolite and her remodeled Robonoids. She fired a laser at him, which Morganite promptly blocked.

"There is nothing wrong with Morganite. On the contrary, she couldn't be better. She's the perfect warrior- does whatever I say with ease- no emotions attached! Much better than my… Other attempts." She shot a quick glare at Julianna.

Tears formed in Steven's eyes as he looked up at his long lost love. "You-You destroyed her!"

"I made her better." Peridot argued, a wicked sneer forming across her lips.

Unable to contain himself, Steven charged at the green gem. He attacked her in blind rage, only managing to land a few weak punches and kicks.

Peridot scoffed and pushed him aside.

"Don't touch him!" Pearl charged at Peridot, being knocked to the ground mid-lunge as Robonoid A slammed into her, pinning her down to the dirt. It took the weapon from her hands and snapped it, the spear disappearing into a small cloud of dust.

Peridot simply rolled her eyes. "Keep a good hold on her."

Garnet sprinted across the battlefield, her gauntlets forming around her fists. She launched herself into the air, pointing her arms in front of her and aiming for the Robonoid. She came cascading towards the ground, and the Robonoid released Pearl's wrists and stepped aside just seconds before the red gem came crashing down.

"Pearl!" Garnet scrambled away and knelt down beside her, eyes wide with horror. "I'm so sorry, I-"

"It's okay, Garnet." The white gem flinched, cradling her impacted abdomen. "I'll be fine."

The Robonoids grabbed hold of the two in their moment of distraction, leaving them completely under Peridot's will.


	9. Chapter Eight: Rescue

Steven crept away from the fight, motioning for Amethyst to come along. "Help me." He mouthed, gesturing wildly with his hands in desperation.

Amethyst nodded and followed him into the basement of the Kindergarten.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

"Peridot has Connie under mind control." He replied. "And we have to save her."

"Dude," Amethyst argued. "Neither of us are that smart." She phased her whip back into her gem.

"Two heads are better than one… Please, Amethyst, I-I need her."

"Okay. How is she doing it?"

"I don't know. But we need to find out."

The elevator doors opened, and the duo stepped out.

"Peridot. You've returned. I- Oh." Prasiolite stopped midsentence, scanning her piercing eyes over the two. "What're you doing here?"

"We need to reverse what Peridot's done to Connie." Steven declared.

"Her DNA has been altered. There's no reversing that." Prasiolite answered coldly.

"Steven, what's that over there?" Amethyst asked, gesturing to the computer. A white remote stuck out of a USB port, which peaked the purple gem's interest. She took out her whip again, looking directly at Prasiolite.

She allowed them to take the equipment. The nature of Peridot's experiment deeply conflicted with her morals, so she was glad to be rid of them.

"It looks like a remote.." Steven observed, unplugging it carefully. "Is that what this is?" He asked Prasiolite.

The olive gem looked down upon him. "Yes." She answered. She knew that it was contradictory to her mission, but she was getting tired of Peridot's cruel behavior, especially towards Julianna. "There's a chip in her shoulder. Press the remote against it and press the red button. The chip will deactivate and dissolve into her muscle tissue, and she will no longer be under the hypnosis effects." She explained. "But, you didn't hear it from me. If anyone asks, we fought, and you won."

Steven nodded eagerly, running out of the room and to the elevator.

Amethyst phased away her weapon, confused by her willingness to betray her partner. "Hey, umm.. Thanks, bro."

Prasiolite nodded, looking at her strangely. "Bro? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She thought to herself. She watched her take her leave, lost in her own thoughts.

"That boy… His eyes look so much like Rose's…"

Prasiolite flinched slightly, pinching her forearm to try and ground herself. "Don't think about her."

"Not much of a fighter on your own, are you Julianna?" Peridot sneered, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"I haven't found a worthy adversary." She affronted, returning her hard glare. She used her dwindling strength to summon her weapon, stars forming in her palms.

The green gem scoffed. "Throwing stars? How weak."

Julianna charged at the green gem, jabbing the serrated edge of one of her stars' points into the flesh of her shoulder. She smirked slightly as Peridot growled in pain, glad to be able to return some of what she had inflicted on her throughout her entire existence. She threw her to the ground, not bothering to remove the weapon from her skin. Her height advantage came into play as she pressed her foot down onto the green gem's abdomen, leaving her pinned to the dirt. "Stay away from me." She glared at her, unable to hid that she was trembling with exhaustion.

"You're weak," Peridot sneered. "But I love you anyways."

"No, Peridot. You don't. You only wanted me cause I used to be willing to sleep with you. Although that didn't matter too much to you last night, did it?"

"You little bitch!"

The Robonoids rushed to Peridot's aid, dropping and forgetting the captive gems. Garnet carefully lifted Pearl up off the ground and set her back down gently, guilt written all over her face.

"Are you alright?" Garnet asked.

"I'm fine. It's already starting to heal." Pearl answered, smiling weakly. "I'm okay. I promise."

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hit you." Garnet lightly kissed her forehead, smiling slightly as a light blue filled the white gem's face.

"Peridot will eventually come back." Julianna stated coldly, her voice hoarse and trembling. "If not for me, then for Morganite. We need to be ready." She phased away her throwing stars, and started back toward the temple on shaking legs, with the others following close behind. No one spoke of what had happened in order to preserve her dignity, although they all had their suspicions.

Steven remained on the battlefield long after it had been deserted. Morganite sat on the rock before him, the remote resting in his palm. His hands shook with worry, mind racing with doubt.

"What if it's a trick?" He spoke to the empty air. "What if this won't save her?" His voice cracked, but he didn't cry, having no tears left. He sighed softly to himself. "I shouldn't have let this happen to you. All of this is my fault." He laid his head upon Morganite's shoulder, taking comfort in the softness of her hair. "I'm so sorry…" His eyes flitted up to hers, hoping for an answer. All he received in return, was silence. "Can you hear me?"

She looked to him, staring at him with alertness in her wide, empty dark eyes.

"I.. I can't do it, Connie. I can't… I don't want to risk hurting you… But I can't let you live like this, either. What do I do?" He glanced up to her again, pausing a moment just to look at her, his heart leaping at the sight of her face. The dark of night slowly stretched across the landscape, bringing with it masses of dark clouds. The gems would come for him soon, and the young boy knew what he had to do. He tore his gaze away from her, reaching his hand across her back.

"If this doesn't work… I'm sorry." His hands trembled as he pressed the device to the chip in her shoulder. Taking one last glance at her, he squeezed his eyes shut and pressed the button. A soft whirring echoed from the device, and it started to glow. He stared at it in horror, shivering as a cold rain began to fall.

Morganite gasped, and the remote fell from his hand.

"Steven!" She hugged him tightly, clinging to him.

Steven quickly returned the embrace, trying to shelter her from the rain.

"What happened to me?" She murmured into his shoulder, burying her face in his chest.

"Peridot. She- She made you like me. A half gem." He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, careful to be gentle.

Her eyes widened at the discovery, her expression empty of surprise. "I remember… Bits and pieces…" She stared out into the pouring rain, letting the cold water drench her skin.

"It's okay. You don't have to talk about it." Steven assured her. "You can stay with me tonight. Tomorrow… We'll see about getting you home."

"What home?" Morganite asked. "I ran away, remember? There's no "home" for me anymore."

Steven thought for a moment. "I guess you're right… We can talk about it in the morning." He stood up off the rock, outstretching his hand to her. She took it, and together they walked down the beach, neither of them caring about the rain.

"Are you sure it's okay that I stay here?" She questioned.

"Of course it is." Steven smiled slightly. "The gems don't mind at all." He opened the door for her. "I'll go get us some towels." He stepped inside, dripping water onto the wooden floors. He grabbed towels from the closet, and wrapped one tenderly around her shoulders.

"Thanks, Steven…"

"Of course." He smiled softly and led her up the stairs. "I have some extra clothes if you need them."

She shook her head. "I'll be okay."

Steven nodded. "I'll take the couch, you can sleep up here, if you want."

Morganite grinned. "Actually… I have a better idea."

"What is it?"

She grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs back to the living room. Steven stumbled after her, confused, but immediately caught on, tearing the cushions and blankets off the couch, reassembling them into a fort. They stepped back to admire their work, then curled up together in a pile of blankets.

"Just like old days.." He whispered.

"Just like old days." She agreed, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep, her head rested on his shoulder.


	10. Chapter Nine: Hold On to Me

Trigger Warning: Sexual Assault

"Did she hurt you?" Steven asked, concern etched in his forehead.

"No," Morganite answered. "She didn't."

He nodded, hurt shining in his eyes.

"Don't be upset. This is a good thing." She rested her hand upon his shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

"How is it a good thing? She mutated you…"

Morganite flinched. "Peridot didn't mutate anything. She improved me. Made me stronger… Like you and the Crystal Gems."

"You were strong enough just the way you were."

"Steven." She looked him in the eyes. "It's okay. Everything is going to be fine. Everything is fine. Stop worrying, darling."

A flush spread across Steven's cheek at the nickname. "Okay." He nodded slowly. "What should I call you?"

"It doesn't matter…" She looked away, as it ashamed to admit it. "But I like Morganite better, so if that's okay with you, then.. Morganite."

"Of course." The boy replied. "But I might mess it up a little bit."

Morganite laughed and ruffled his hair. "It's alright. I'll make an exception for you."

"Are you going to go home? Your parents probably miss you like hell…"

"Then they shouldn't have tried to split us up." She replied simply. "But, I would like to start college soon… Go back to the city."

"You haven't even graduated high school yet. How are you gonna do that?"

"I applied for some scholarships back in the city."

Steven nodded. "Are you gonna tell them about this?"

"I don't think I could. Although I may be able to swing for a name change."

Steven nodded, unable to keep himself from staring at her.

"Do I really look that different?" Morganite asked.

"No. You don't. It's just… God. I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Steven. I'm sorry things went so badly." She looked back at him, sorrow gleaming in her eyes.

"It's okay. Really. I understand." He gasped, suddenly remembering. "Cheryl wanted to talk to you."

"Oh. I bet she's worried sick… I'll go and talk to her later today. You can come with, if you'd like."

"Actually, I'd rather you came with me."

"Uh, what?"

"I'd like to take you on a date, Morganite. To celebrate that you finally came back."

Morganite blushed darkly. "I'd like that." She said softly, smiling as Steven took her hand.

He brought it up to his lips and kissed it gently. "My lady."

"Oh stop it." She swatted at him playfully, her blush darkening.

Steven kept her hand in his, trying to keep from blushing as he looked into her eyes.

"You're adorable, Steven."

The moonlight shone bleakly through the window as Amethyst cradled Julianna in her arms, careful to avoid her injuries. They laid in silence, Julianna lost within her own memories.

 _A smirk spread across Peridot's lips, and she grabbed Julianna by the shoulder, slamming her against the wall. "However, I have a much better idea."_

 _The green gem watched her struggle, the burning feeling growing stronger within her. She dragged her by the forearm to her quarters, slamming the door and throwing her onto the sheets._

 _"Peridot, no." She spoke in a wavering voice, backing away from the green gem. "I'm with Amethyst now."_

 _"Not for very long, I suspect," Peridot pounced onto her, cuffing her wrists above her head and attaching it to a chain hanging from the ceiling, so short she just barely touched the sheets. She pulled a small knife out of her pocket, running the tip of the blade over her skin. "Make a sound, and you'll wish I'd never created you." She moved the blade towards the collar of her shirt at an agonizingly slow pace, the sound of tearing fabric soon echoing through the room._

"Julianna." Amethyst shook her lightly.

Julianna jumped slightly, looking up towards Amethyst's face. "Sorry. I spaced out."

Amethyst sighed softly. "You really should go regenerate soon, before you get any worse."

Julianna turned to face her. "I will. Tomorrow morning. I promise." She angled the top half of her body so that it rested atop her lover's, running Amethyst's hair through her fingers.

"You don't have to wait, really. I'll be okay."

Julianna didn't respond, leaning in to kiss her softly, moving herself the rest of the way on top of her.

"Not that you aren't amazingly hot on top of md like that," Amethyst started, finding her hard to resist. She fought against the longing and sat up, setting Julianna beside her. "But you're not in the state to be having sex, Jewel. I don't wanna hurt you."

"I don't care," she murmured. "I just want the last person I've been with before I regenerate to be you." A look of deep sorrow shone in her eyes, and Amethyst knew she didn't have to question her lover's faithfulness.

She went silent for a moment. "Baby… Did she-"

"Don't say it," she pleaded, her voice cracking.

Amethyst held her closely, letting her wrap her arms tightly around her waist and lean against her shoulder. "It's okay."

"I tried to stop her- I-I didn't- please don't leave me." She cried into her shoulder, her body quaking with her sobs.

"Hey, hey. Look at me, baby." Amethyst brushed the tears and hair from her face. "It's not your fault. I love you, and I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you too," she whispered, clinging to her tighter.

"You don't have to do anything with me to make up for it, Julianna."

"I didn't mean it like that- I'm not trying to use you."

"I know. But if you want we can wait until after you're healed up. It might be better for you then."

"Regenerating is like being asleep… right?"

"Yeah, it is."

"I don't think I wanna do that after all," she shivered, a memory making it's way through her mind.

"You can alter your dreams. Walk around in them. It's like being in your own movie."

"I still want to do this. To help get over before. I think that any good we do now will help to offset any bad."

"Whatever you wish, my queen." Amethyst smirked slightly, pulling her on top in a single motion.

Julianna gasped at the sudden movement, gripping Amethyst's waist with her legs. "God, you're beautiful."

"Nope. That's all you."

"Oh shut up."

"Make me."

Julianna kissed her lover gently, resting her weight on her. "I love you,"

"I love you too."

There was no chance to talk for them to talk the rest of the night.

Chapter Recap: Steven asks Morganite on a date to make up for last time. Julianna has a flashback of Peridot assaulting her and sleeps with Amethyst before regenerating to help move past the guilt she feels for not having been able to escape Peridot.


	11. Chapter Ten: The Truth

Steven took Morganite's hand, opening the door so she could step outside. "We'll be back tomorrow!" He called over his shoulder. It was already late afternoon by the time they'd gotten to leave, and the busses would've stopped running by the time they'd be coming home.

"Alright," Pearl responded. "Have fun you two. And be safe."

"You didn't have to come with me," Morganite spoke softly as they walked down the porch steps.

"You've been gone for so long," Steven spoke. "I couldn't stand to waste any time apart that I could possibly spend with you."

"That's so sweet, Steven," Morganite smiled shyly, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"It's the truth." He pulled out his wallet to pay for bus fare. "Two, please." He told the worker in the window.

"Enjoy your trip," they said boredly, sliding the tickets through the hole in the window.

"Thank you!" Steven took Morganite's hand and led her to a bus seat.

"You can have the seat if you want," Morganite offered. "Since there's just one."

"No, it's okay. I'll just stand next to you."

"Cheryl," Morganite spoke, walking into the employee break room of the cafe. "I am so sorry. I-"

"Oh, Connie!" She exclaimed. "You're back! I was so worried- ooh, look at your hair. It's lovely." She smiled kindly at her. "I know that something awful must have happened to you, you're far too responsible to ever run off like that."

Morganite nodded solemnly.

"Well," Cheryl suggested. "I'm just about to close up for the night. I'll have one of the cooks whip up something real quick before they head out and we can talk, if you'd like."

"I only brought enough for bus fare," Steven replied shyly. He'd been picking up shifts at The Big Donut since his last birthday and kept it all in a small safe in his bedroom, only taking out what he needed when he needed it.

"That's okay, I'll cover you," Cheryl replied. "It's no trouble at all. Go ahead and pick a table, I'll be right out." She made her way to the kitchen, leaving Morganite and Steven to head into the dining room.

"This is a nice place," Steven commented, pulling a chair out for Morganite. "I just hope Cheryl isn't too upset with you over what happened."

"What if she doesn't believe me?" She asked, fear creeping into the edges of her voice. "I loved this job, I don't wanna disappoint her."

"I came and talked to her while I was looking for you, and I have a feeling that she will." He took her hand to calm her down. "Just tell her the truth."

Cheryl sat down across from them, staring at Morganite's pink streaked hair in awe. "So, Connie, if you're willing to tell me about what happened, I'm here to listen. And of course, you can have your job here back, and I've saved your two months worth of wages for the time you've been gone, including the rent money, since you weren't here."

Morganite was floored. "I- I don't know where to start… Thank you, Cheryl." Grateful tears pricked her eyes.

Cheryl nodded. "Of course. You're my best employee; I couldn't replace you if I had wanted to." She changed to a deeper topic. "Now's the time to tell me about anything you wanna talk about with regards to what happened."

Morganite nodded slowly. "How much do you know about the gems?"

"Just that they're not from Earth, and that they're fighting against each other because they want to turn Earth into a colony but the Crystal Gems won't let them."

"Right. Do you know who Peridot is?"

"She the little mean one who looks like she's wearing a Dorito?"

"Yes," Morganite chuckled softly. "That's her. Anyways, she captured me and wanted to make me into a gem… and it worked. That's why my hair looks like this, and it's also the reason for this," She moved her sleeve, revealing the soft pink gem on her shoulder.

"Oh my god," Cheryl murmured. "Does it hurt?"

"Only sometimes," She answered. "But that brings me to another point. I've been involved with the gems a lot during my childhood, and I've decided that I'm willing to embrace this part of my identity. So, because I'm a gem now, I've decided to change my name to Morganite. You can still call me Connie if you want to, but my records will change soon."

She nodded. "I see. What do you think you're going to do with your life now?"

"I think I'd like to finish off the year working for you, earn some money to save for a rainy day, then go back to Beach City and focus on becoming a Crystal Gem."

"I'll take tonight as your formal notice, then?" She asked.

"Yes, please. I'm sorry things had to go this way."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you could get back here safely. This job was only a temporary thing for you, and I knew that when you first started working here." She replied. She cleared their dinner dishes off of the table. "I'll assume you're going to pick up your regular shifts, Morganite?"

Morganite nodded. "Yes, of course, if that works for you."

"I've kept your position open in case you came back. What about Steven?"

Morganite looked at him for a moment. "We talked about it last night, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did. But it takes so long for you to get here from Beach City, wouldn't it be better for you to stay here for awhile? I'll come visit when I can, and you can come back home, too."

"That'd be fantastic." Morganite looked over at Cheryl. "Would that be okay?"

"You're both above the age of consent, nothing I can really do to keep you apart."

"It's not like that with us…" Morganite answered, an awkward blush blooming across her face.

Cheryl looked at her, then at Steven, then back to her. "Sure it's not. I'm gonna go get these cleaned up. You two are free to go." She tossed Morganite a set of keys. "I had the locks changed after you left."

Morganite caught them in the air, looking towards Steven, whose face was redder than a tomato. "Ready to go, Steven?" She stood up from the table, holding the door open for Steven on the way out.

"Thank you, m'lady."

Morganite grinned as she opened the door to the motel room. "I think there are some extra sheets in the closet. The couch pulls out into a bed," she told him, pulling the seat cushions off and setting them against the wall. She pulled out the mattress, setting up its creaky metal legs. "Thank you Steven." She took the sheets from him and pulled them over the bed.

Steven flopped down on it lightly, sighing.

"You can have the bed if you want- I was going to take the pull out."

"Nah, it's okay. I like it here. Unless you want this."

"If you're sure.."

"I'm sure." He yawned, curling under the blanket and nestling into the pillow. "Goodnight, Morganite."

Morganite laid back in her bed, yawning in exhaustion. "Night, Steven."

Amethyst laid awake in her room, staring at the ceiling. Her room was silent and dark, with Julianna regenerating on the pillow beside her.

"I love you," She whispered, not knowing if she could hear. "And I'm sorry that Peridot's put you through so much. You deserve better than that. You're better than her. And I promise to protect you, so that she'll never lay another hand on you." She shifted her hips to lay on her side, cradling Julianna's gem in her palms. "I just hope I can be better than her…" She sighed with loneliness, setting the gem back on the pillow, staring blankly out the window for hours and finally drifting off as the sun began to kiss the sky.


	12. Chapter Eleven: A Plan for Vengeance

-Two Weeks Later-

Steven packed his bag, excited to embark on his weekly visit to Morganite. He'd missed her like nothing else while she was working, but he supposed that anything was better than her being imprisoned. He hummed to himself, closing up the zipper and slinging the backpack over his shoulders.

"Pearl! I'm headed out!" He shouted, rushing down the stairs.

"Alright. Be careful, Steven. Don't do anything you might regret."

"I know how to behave, Pearl." He rolled his eyes. "I'll be good. Promise. Goodbye!" He cheerfully ran out the door and made his way to the bus station, eager to meet her.

Amethyst laid in her room, curled up into a ball in fitful sleep. She'd gotten accustomed to sleeping next to someone and it had been tremendously hard to adapt to anything else. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, but she refused to cry, knowing that Julianna had been through much worse. She was torn up with guilt for letting Julianna go out alone, mentally killing herself with regret for what had happened.

"I could've saved her," she thought. "I could've kept her from that horrible monstrosity." Her stomach twisted in horror as another thought crossed her mind. "What if this wasn't the first time?" She curled into herself, a sick feeling consuming her.

Morning dawned on Beach City, a soft breeze carrying the smell of the ocean through Amethyst's window. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she sighed contentedly before darting awake.

"Julianna! You're back!" She hugged her tightly, burying her face in her chest. "And you look different." Her hair was now long and curled, a dark chocolate brown instead of blonde, brightening her eyes. "I swear you look more human every day…"

"Is that a problem? I can change that," Fear flashed momentarily in her eyes.

"No, no. Not at all." She twisted a ringlet of her hair between her fingertips.

"Do you like it?" She asked shyly, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"You look beautiful no matter what," Amethyst replied. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. Well, while I was conscious I did."

"You're adorable," Amethyst grinned, pulling her onto her lap. "Please don't leave like that again. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

Julianna giggled. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you too."

"I also would like to kill Peridot for what she did to you."

"Amie, let it go. She will never come between us; no matter what she does."

"I know. But I'm kinda possessive and I wanna make sure that you're only mine from now on."

"Possessive, mm?" Julianna raised an eyebrow, slipping beneath her. "Then prove it."

"We should go on a date," Amethyst suggested.

"I think we've done things a bit backwards," Julianna laughed softly, pulling her hair into a bun.

"I never said things had to stop with the date, silly. But really. It's been so long. I think we should spend some time together outside of the sheets."

"That sounds nice."

Amethyst took her hand in hers. "Come on. Let's jump out the window."

"I want to say hello to everyone else before we go. I can't be all yours, you know. We're still part of a team."

"Yeah. You're right. Okay, let's go." They exited the temple through the front door, after finding the living room empty.

"You don't have a plan for this, do you?" Julianna asked.

"I just thought we'd find somewhere quiet. I wanna know more about you. You haven't really told anyone much about your past… and I was hoping maybe that could change."

Julianna swallowed a lump in her throat. "Okay."

A voice interrupted their conversation. "Julianna?"

Julianna hid behind Amethyst, nearly paralyzed by fear.

"Jewel, it's okay. Prasiolite isn't with Peridot." Amethyst reassured her, squeezing her hand.

"I mean you no harm," the gem spoke. "I only want to ask for your help."

"Why should I help you? You stood by and did nothing and let her hurt me."

"I want to give Peridot what she deserves."

"I'm not gonna kill her. She's awful, but it's not right."

"I want to turn her in for crimes against the Diamond Authority. She's almost certain to be shattered, but it's justified in any case. She swore allegiance and spent the last 6,000 years breaking it."

"Alright," Julianna sighed. "I'll probably regret this, but okay."

"Thank you."

"I want to help too." Amethyst piped in.

"No, Ame. This is my fight; I need to do this on my own."

"It will require a trip to Homeworld," Prasiolite continued. "To appeal to the courts.

It should take no more than a few weeks, a month at the most. And you've every right to refuse. Most assault victims don't come forward, which is understandable."

"Refer to me as a victim again, and the deal is off. Otherwise, I'm up for it." She looked at Amethyst pleadingly. "I know I was just gone. But just one more month and I'll be with you forever."

"Can't I come with you?"

"You're a Crystal Gem, Ame. You'd get shattered in an instant." She turned her attention back to Prasiolite. "I have to talk to Garnet and Pearl first. Let me get back to you. Tomorrow morning, maybe?"

"Tomorrow morning," Prasiolite confirmed. "I wish you all the best, and I'm sorry I interrupted your date."

"It's alright. Thank you for being willing to help. I appreciate it, even if it is a little late."

Prasiolite nodded in response, making her way back to the Kindergarten.

"Prasiolite wants to take me to Homeworld to bring Peridot to the Diamonds." Julianna sat across from Garnet and Pearl, the couple embracing each other as they listened.

"You're one of us now, Julianna," Garnet replied simply. "They'll shatter the both of you."

"I won't reveal my allegiance to your team. I'll just go as a human."

"Homeworld is no place for a human," Pearl said softly. "You're sure to get hurt. And badly."

"I'll be careful, and Prasiolite will protect me."

"Julianna, with all due respect… Is it really worth it? Is it really worth risking your life, and your team, just to get rid of one gem?"

"She's a tyrant, Pearl. If you knew everything she's done, maybe you'd understand. I have to do this so Amethyst and I can have a peaceful future. I've put her through so much, and it's time to end it. If there are any consequences, they'll be mine directly. I'll lie about you all to protect you if I need to. I promise. I haven't done any good for the team since I've been on it. That ends now."

"You're right. Amethyst has been through a lot. We all have, even if it's nothing comparable to what you've experienced. But it's okay. You're like a daughter to us, and we'll support you, even if we can't go with you." Garnet spoke.

"Thank you, Garnet."

"Garnet is right," Pearl admitted. "And I'm sorry that I doubted you."

"It's alright. I need to think of the team as well, you were right."


	13. Chapter Twelve: It Goes Both Ways

Trigger Warning: Character Death, Murder

"Maybe a practice testimony would be beneficial to you." Garnet suggested. "Tell us everything like we've never heard it before."

"Okay." Julianna took a deep breath. "Peridot murdered Pink Diamond so that she could create me with the shards of her gem. She only wanted me as a toy. I genuinely felt something for her, but she only wanted me physically. And if I wouldn't give that to her freely, she'd take it. After five hundred years she tried to dispose of me, and stranded me on Earth while thinking I was dead. Then she came after me again when she came here. She forced me twice again and tortured a human for her own enjoyment and profit."

"I didn't know it was that bad, Julianna, I-I'm so sorry," Pearl stammered.

"It's not your fault. But now you see why I have to do this."

"Hello!" Steven burst in through the door, a bright grin plastered on his face. "Am I interrupting something?"

"We were just finishing,"

"Peridot," Prasiolite walked into the Kindergarten as if she owned the place, an authoritative tone to her voice. "You are under arrest for crimes against the Diamonds."

"What?! You have no evidence against me!" Peridot shrieked.

"I'm the evidence, Peridot." Julianna stepped out from behind her, wielding a pair of handcuffs. She slapped them on her green wrists before Peridot had a chance to resist.

"You won't get away with this! I've done them a favor! Pink Diamond was useless!"

"No, Peridot," Prasiolite corrected. "You're useless." She dragged the screeching gen to her pod and tossed the bag of garbage in the back corner. She allowed Julianna to step in first, before entering and sealing the pod.

"Set a course for Homeworld," Prasiolite commanded, bringing the glowing console to life. "And call Yellow Diamond." She turned to Julianna. "Hide behind that seat and keep Peridot restrained. She's a clever little bastard."

"Prasiolite," Yellow Diamond spoke. "What are you doing returning ahead of schedule?"

"I'm turning in the Peridot for multiple crimes against the Diamond Authority. I believe that once you hear our case, you will agree with my decision." Prasiolite responded.

"What has she done?" Yellow Diamond pressed.

"I believe that Peridot is responsible for many crimes. It is best explained in person."

"Alright, very well then. Don't let me down." Yellow Diamond ended the call and the pod went quiet.

"You can choose to either keep restraining her or come back in the front, Julianna." Prasiolite spoke.

Julianna walked to the front. "I knocked her out," she confessed. "I was sick of her shit."

"We all are," Prasiolite replied.

"Why have you brought this Peridot to court and wasted our valuable time, Prasiolite?" Yellow Diamond demanded.

"This Peridot is responsible for the death of Pink Diamond."

Yellow Diamond snickered. "A measly Peridot? As if."

"I have evidence, my Diamond."

"Very well. Bring it to me."

Prasiolite motioned for Julianna to follow, holding the gen destabilizer in her palm. "This weapon has the power to shatter a gem with only a touch. None of the fragments were ever found, save for one. That is because they were used to create this." Prasiolite pulled down Julianna's shirt sleeve, revealing her glittering gem.

The gems watching the court proceedings immediately fell to their knees. "All hail Pink Diamond!"

"How do we know she hasn't just shape shifted to look like a human?" Shouted a gem from the back.

"Pink Diamond's gem was not on her wrist. This gem's is." Prasiolite spoke. "We cannot change the placement of our gem through shape shifting."

"Come up to the witness stand," Yellow Diamond ordered. "I want to see if your claims have any truth to them."

Julianna cautiously approached the bench, a platform raising her to Yellow Diamond's height.

Yellow Diamond took out a small scanner, running it over Julianna's gem. "She's a Pink Diamond, most certainly… but her gem's been altered to stunt her growth."

"Where is the rest of the gem, Peridot?" Yellow Diamond demanded, turning to address the court.

"You'll never find it!" Peridot shouted, her voice squeaking in rage.

"Arrest the Peridot. She is to be shattered tomorrow." Yellow Diamond spoke calmly. "The Ruby squad will be sent to search her properties. Clear out."

The onlooking Gems hurried out of the courtroom in a busy swarm, until only Prasiolite and Julianna were left with the Diamonds.

"Prasiolite, you will be given a Medal of Honor for turning in this vicious criminal. Julianna, as you are not fit for leadership, we will send you back to Earth with Prasiolite to assist her." She stood to dismiss them, lowering the platform. "You may go. Your pod has been refueled and the engines have been examined."

"Thank you, my Diamond." Prasiolite stood and bowed, then lead Julianna out to the pod. She swung open the door. "After you," she spoke.

A small string caught on Julianna's ankle as she stepped into the pod. The vessel flew apart, bursts of fire and smoke pouring from the engine.

A group of Lapis Lazulis came to put out the flames as soon as possible, drenching the smoking ruins in water.

"Find her!" Prasiolite shouted, beginning to tear at the rubble like a madwoman.

"Calm down, Prasiolite, you'll injure yourself." A lapis lazuli gently removed her from the ship, then proceeded to work with the group to tear it apart.

A pile of gen shards lay on the center of the floor; the only placed untouched by flames.

Prasiolite, consumed by rage, felt the pocket on the side of her thigh for her dagger. She removed it swiftly, marching over to where the prisoners were kept.

"PERIDOT!" She shouted, shaking the bars with the intensity of her voice. "SHOW YOURSELF, MURDERER."

Peridot stepped up to the bars of her cell. "What do you want, clod?" She spat.

Wordlessly, she slammed the dagger into her abdomen, grabbing and twisting at her gem until it popped off, her body disappearing. She hurtled the gem to the floor, stabbing at it with her dagger until it cracked, then stomped on it until it was nothing but a pile of dust.

She left her dagger with the mess, making her final departure from Homeworld.

Chapter Recap: Julianna prepares to leave with Prasiolite. Peridot is found guilty of crimes without any need for a statement from Julianna. Peridot rigs the ship to explode, murderong Julianna. Prasiolite murders Peridot for revenge.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: The Question

One Day Before the Death of Julianna

"Morganite?" Steven asked.

"Yes, Steven?"

"I, uh- I know this is bad timing, since I'm about to go back home and all, but, um, I have something for you." Beads of sweat formed in his hairline, anxiety stenciled in his voice.

Morganite blushed lightly. "Um, okay. What is it?"

Steven pulled a small rose out of his backpack, the stem wrapped loosely around a plain silver ring. "It's a little torn, but I thought you'd like a real flower better than those cheap papery ones." He held it out to her.

Morganite gasped. "Steven… You shouldn't have. This is so sweet."

"I also wanted to ask you if you would be my girlfriend. The ring is just for show, you don't have to commit to anything if you don't want to-"

Morganite threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Steven, I-I love it. I love you. I've loved you since the first day I met you."

"I love you too, Morganite." A grin plastered on his face, he delicately kissed her forehead, slipping the ring on her finger. "I'm sorry I waited so long, but I've gotta go now."

"I'll see you soon." Morganite waved to him as he walked inside the bus station, making her way back to the cafe with a spring in her step.

"Steven!" Garnet called out to him upon his return home. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me put my bag away." He answered, pounding up the stairs.

"Where are you two going?" Pearl inquired, drying dishes in the kitchen. Her tone was one of mere curiosity; she trusted Garnet completely and knew she'd keep herself Steven safe.

"I'm taking him out to train. There's been a pesky gem beetle in the strawberry fields I'd like to get rid of." Garnet nudged his side, careful not to be noticed.

"Oh. Alright. You two have fun."

"We will!" Steven buzzed with excitement, hurrying to the warp pad. Garnet stood by his side.

"We'll be back soon. I love you Pearl." The warp pad flashed them away before Pearl had time to respond.

"I love you too," she murmured to the empty air, sighing as the house went silent. Amethyst had hardly left her room since Julianna and Prasiolite had left, and she hated to admit that she actually missed Amethyst's obnoxious chattering.

"Alright, Steven. The moment's coming up; are you ready?" She asked, looking at him curiously. "We just need the last centerpiece gem- there." She fused the gem onto the gold band. "It's perfect…"

"Can I see?" Steven asked.

"It's still hot. Be careful." She opened her hands for him to look.

"You've done a fantastic job, Garnet… Pearl will be so surprised."

"I only hope she says yes… Marriage is just a human thing; I don't know why it means so much to me."

"That's how you know you really love her. You don't need to take that step, but you want to because you want to be with her."

"You're right, Steven. Thank you. I needed that."

"No problemo! Now let's get back, shall we?"

Garnet nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

Garnet held the small gold band in her palms, a small smile on her face. She pulled the string out of her pocket that she'd tied to fit Pearl's finger and checked again, ensuring the ring was perfect size. She fused the small gemstones that she'd carefully selected onto the band, waiting for it to cool before taking a moment to admire it.

She took a deep breath to collect herself, not wanting to give her secret away. Garnet walked back to the temple, keeping the precious object safely enclosed in a small velvet box. She looked up at the sky, watching as the sun made its descent towards the sea. Her timing had been impeccable.

"Pearl?" She stepped into the house, hiding the box in her pocket.

"Yes?" Pearl asked, her eyes lighting up at the sight of her love.

"Could you come outside with me for a moment?"

"Of course." She stepped out the open door, making her way down the steps.

Steven and Amethyst gathered at the window, a grin plastered on Steven's face.

He wouldn't have to keep the secret anymore.

Garnet lead Pearl over to the water, standing in front of the waves, which just barely reached their feet. She held both of Pearl's hands in hers, then took a deep breath and knelt down on her left knee.

"Pearl," she spoke, "I know that gems don't usually do this. It's been a strictly human tradition for ages. But, we're almost human ourselves, we have been ever since we first came here. And I think it's best that we try to fit into their culture.

"I love you, Pearl. I have for a very long time, and I'll continue to do so for even longer. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And so, in the spirit of being human, will you marry me, Pearl?"

Shock came across the white gem's face, tears coming to her eyes when she finally made sense of the question. She nodded wordlessly, unable to speak from the surprise.

Garnet slid the ring onto her finger, smiling brightly as she watched her admire it.

"Garnet, where did you get this? It's mesmerizing…"

"I made it," She replied. "All of those solo missions I've been going on lately? They were missions to find the perfect gemstones for my queen."

Pearl threw her arms around Garnet's neck, pressing her lips up to hers in a depth of passion she'd never felt before.

"I don't have to be afraid you'll leave me anymore," she whispered upon pulling away, hugging her tighter.

"Pearl, you never did." Garnet answered in the same softness, holding her fiancée so there was no space left between them. She looked up to the window, smiling as she saw the huge grin on Steven's face, although Amethyst had moved away.


	15. Final Chapter: When It Hits You

Trigger Warning: Suicide

Two Days After Julianna's Death

Prasiolite stumbled in the door of the temple, clearly disheveled. Her hair was a mess, eyes rimmed red, the classic look of guilt apparent in her expression.

"Prasiolite… What's happened?" Garnet asked.

"It's Julianna… She-She's been shattered. Peridot rigged the ship to kill her- I should have gone in first, this is all my fault…"

Amethyst's heart dropped and shattered into a million pieces. Could the one she loved so strongly really be gone?

"No." She spoke. "It's a joke. You can't be serious. She's hiding behind the door laughing right now, isn't she?!"

"No, Amethyst. As much as I wish she were… I'm sorry."

She quietly retreated back to her room, letting out a gut wrenching scream of agony before curling into a ball to cry.

Prasiolite looked down at the floor. "I am sorry, Garnet. I've failed you all." She left the temple in silence, returning to her pod and flying back to the Kindergarten. She walked into the room where Morganite had been created, a new bundle of rage curdling in her stomach. In blind rage, she destroyed everything, ignoring the damage she was doing to herself. Shards of metal and sharp, shattered hunks of synthetic plastics flew around the room, the sound of splintering glass echoing in her ears until nothing was left.

She moved into the next room, finding a scrap of Julianna's shirt lying on the floor, and the room began to echo with her screams; the broken cries coming from within her, like the cries of a wounded animal. She hadn't known what was going on in the moment, but from the look on Peridot's face and the state Julianna had been afterwards, she knew exactly what vile things had occurred. She should have killed Peridot right then, she thought. Maybe herself too. It would have saved everyone a lot of misery. The words echoed through her head, forming a taunting swirl she'd never be able to escape.

Stop.

Help.

No.

It cycled and repeated like a mantra inside her head, driving her to the point of near insanity. Everything was blinding pain to her, although her aching body held no match to her aching heart. She'd killed a gem who was really no more than a teenager, in terms of perspective. She deserved to die, she thought, and so she decided to do just that.

"I'm so sorry, Amethyst," Pearl attempted to console her, but it was no use.

"What do you know?! Everything in life's just been handed to you and now you'll have it forever!" Her voice cracked as she shouted her hateful words, wanting to rid herself of a fraction of her pain by inflicting it to someone else.

"That's not true, Amethyst. But in a way, you're right. Losing Rose must've been nothing as deep as what you're feeling right now."

"Just go, Pearl. Please."

"I'm sorry." Pearl sighed, standing to leave. She rested her left hand on Amethyst's shoulder, trying to reassure her that it'd be okay before taking her leave.

Amethyst shivered as the cold metal touched her skin, a mocking stab in the gut for all the misfortune life had given her as of late. If only she had protected her better. Maybe she'd still be here today.

Pearl nervously stepped down the aisle, a soft blue veil covering her hair. A simple dress of matching color covered her modestly, making her pale skin appear to glow in contrast. A bouquet of bright red roses rested in her hands, petals of a similar color scattered along the walkway.

"Pearl," Greg spoke. "Do you promise to love Garnet forever? To honor and to cherish her, to remain by her side in sickness and in health, in peace and in war, for as long as you shall live?"

"I do."

"And Garnet. Do you promise to love Pearl forever? To honor and to cherish her, to remain by her side in sickness and in health, in peace and in war, for as long as you shall live."

"I do."

"I hereby pronounce you maiden and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The crowd whooped and cheered as Pearl and Garnet came together in a loving embrace. Handfuls of rice came flying towards them as they took their first walk together as wives, the radiant smiles on their faces outshining the sun on its brightest days.

They danced the night away, until almost everyone else had gone home to rest.

"I love you, Pearl." Garnet whispered.

"I love you too, Garnet."

A blinding happiness hit them as they relished in their moment, finally feeling the effects of the night.

"Are you excited for the honeymoon, Garnet?" Pearl asked innocently. "Two whole weeks alone together."

"I can't wait. I also can't wait to get you out of that dress."

"Garnet!" Pearl's face turned a deep blue as she smacked her lover jokingly, reaching up to kiss her cheek. "Let's go, my love."

Chapter Recap: Prasiolite comes home to deliver the news, then leaves and destroys Peridot's base at the Kindergarten in anger. Blaming herself for Julianna's death, she rashfully decides to end her life. The story comes to an end on a lighter, happier note with Greg officiating Pearl and Garnet's wedding.


End file.
